Move Along
by LabRats89
Summary: One day the twins' fighting goes too far and Zack ends up permanently ruining Cody's life. Can Zack help his brother get back to his old ways? Please Read and Review! Stacey
1. Reason And Forgiveness

_**A/N: I know I have another story "There Can Be Miracles" and that one I am still working on, but this story popped into mind and I just had to write. I hope you enjoy the read!**_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"._

**Move Along – chapter one: Reason And Forgiveness**

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Mr. and Mrs. Martin, but Cody's prognosis is brain damage. The trauma to his head was blunt and caused sufficient damage."

Carey broke into tears and collapsed against her ex-husband.

"When can we see him?"

"In an hour or two once he's out of recovery. I will come and get you."

"Thank you, Dr. Stevens," spoke Kurt.

The doctor left and continued on his rounds. Kurt, meanwhile, tried to calm Carey and his own inner rage as he stared at the source that was at fault for Cody's dire, current condition. Zack sat slumped, expressionless, his eyes wide in shock. He pressed his palm against his forehead and smacked himself repeatedly. Then he began running his fingers through his shoulder-length, blonde hair.

"Zack, why did you do this? What ever possessed you into crushing a rock against your brother's head?"

"I just snapped, mom. You know how Cody's been acting lately," Zack attempted to bring a point across, but failed miserably.

"You two are sixteen-year-old teenage boys, all that Cody's done has been teenage rebellion. What you did today was intolerable and unforgivable."

"But mom…"

"No buts, Zack. You've completely ruined your twin brother's life; do you realize that? Do you even understand how terrible brain damage is and what the everlasting results are?" Kurt questioned his son.

"Yes," Zack responded doubtfully.

"It's a fate worse than death for families and friends affected by it," Carey answered.

Zack stared at the floor with guilt and grief glistening in his eyes. "I'm sorry," the guilt tore at his heart and a lone tear trickled down his cheek soon trailed by a flood of tears.

Carey broke free from Kurt and walked over to her son. "I hope you do realize the true extent of damage you have just caused this family. Remember the once bright, strait-A student, and the caring, loving brother you had just hours ago? Well make sure to cherish those memories because that person is now gone forever."

Zack kept quiet as he and his parents awaited the declaration for them to be allowed to go and see Cody.

* * *

Two hours went by, and finally the Martin family found themselves surrounding Cody's hospital bed. He appeared so small and fragile underneath those bedcovers. None of the family realized just how long Cody would stay in his coma. The days drug on, turning into weeks. Zack was back at school, but suffered throughout the day as guilt tugged at his heart. He was the reason Cody was ill, if only he hadn't allowed his temper to get the better of him. Zack found himself in study hall and knew what he had to do, write a letter to his brother. Maybe that would arouse Cody? After all, six weeks had gone by, and Christmas was only three weeks away. Cody had to be with them for Christmas. Zack was in Cody's room in no time, alone favourably, and read his letter aloud. 

"Hiya, buddy. It's me, Zack. Listen, buddy, I am so sorry for lashing out and hurting you. I don't know what came over me. I never meant for you to get hurt like that. You need to wake up. Christmas is coming up, and you can't be alone for the holiday lost in your own little world. I know when you wake up you won't be the same," Zack choked on those words, "But I'll help bring you back to your old life. I'll help you become Cody Nicholas Martin once more. I, Zackary James Martin, love you, little brother."

Zack gasped when he felt the faintest squeeze on his hand. "Cody?" whispered Zack in disbelief.

"Aa."

"Cody, come on, wake up."

"M n way."

"Open your eyes, buddy."

Slowly, Cody opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, little bro."

Cody squeezed his eyes shut; the light was blinding him.

"Are you okay, Cody?" asked Zack, concerned.

"Ith urt."

"What?" The nonsense coming out of his twin brother's mouth was incomprehensible, though Zack thought he understood everything Cody was saying.

"Ith urt!" Cody said in the strongest and loudest voice he could muster.

"Does the light hurt you?"

Cody nodded vigorously. Zack immediately closed the blinds.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Cody answered with an articulate word.

"Hey you just said _yeah_. That's great!"

"Mm, da?"

For some reason that was comprehensible to Zack. He could actually understand everything his twin brother was attempting to speak.

"I'll go get mom and dad, all right, Cody? But first, I'm getting Dr. Stevens."

Zack shortly returned with the doctor.

"Hi, Cody. I'm Dr. Stevens. It's wonderful to see you awake. You've been in a coma for six weeks."

"Wuh?" Cody's breathing became irregular.

"Calm down, Cody. Another plus Zack told me is that you're speaking."

"Bu n'un undands."

"However, we can't understand what you're saying. Due to the blunt head trauma you received, you are suffering from severe brain damage. Can you understand what we're saying?"

Cody nodded, "Bu Aa kow wuh eh aying."

"Doctor, you're wrong about something. I understand what Cody's saying. He said _what, but no one understands, _and_ but Zack knows what I'm saying_. And I do, Dr. Stevens. It's probably because I'm his twin brother."

"That's very true. It's your twin telepathy. You should be grateful you've got that. Now your brother has a way to communicate with people, through you. I'll go get your parents, you stay with him."

"Thanks. So you hear that, buddy? It's a good thing we're twins. God, Cody, I am so sorry."

"Er ighting, yuh nad wame."

"I know we were fighting, but I am to blame. I'm the one who hit you."

"Eh rogive yuh."

"Thank you, Cody."

"What are you thanking him for, Zack?"

"He forgives me, mom."

"Da ere?"

"Where's dad, mom?"

"Right here, son. Hi Codes, glad to see you up."

"Ow ong beh ere?"

"He's been here since the day you got hurt."

"Eh wan alk em."

"What did he say, Zack?"

"He wants to talk to you."

"I'm right here, Cody." Kurt said grabbing his son's hand while Carey held Cody's other hand.

"N Mm."

"He wants to talk to both of you. I'll be the translator."

"Doe wame Aa. Weh bo er ighting."

"Don't blame Zack. We both were fighting."

"But honey, he smashed a rock against your head," Carey pointed out.

"Dat wa ong, buh I gave em. Yuh shud oo."

"That was wrong, but I forgave him. You should too."

"We will," promised Carey. "But it will take time."

"We will," added Kurt, "eventually."

"Eh yired. Sweedt."

"He's tired and wants to go to sleep."

"Sweet dreams, baby." Cody felt his mother kiss him on the forehead.

"See ya later, buddy," he heard his father say.

"Goodnight, Codesters," Zack said.

In no time at all, Cody fell asleep. When he awoke, Dr. Stevens was in his room alongside his family.

"Cody, can you spell cat?"

Cody looked puzzled, shaking his head negatively.

"Do you know the alphabet?"

"No," another word he could say properly.

"Do you know how to write?"

Cody shook his head, frustrated.

"Calm down, buddy, I'll teach you how to do all that," promised Zack.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for answering my questions, Cody. Now if you will excuse us all for a second, we're going to step outside for a couple minutes.

Cody nodded in affirmative.

"So as you can see, Cody needs to relearn basic knowledge. Even when he does relearn, do no expect him to ever return to his _previous_ intelligence. If he learns up to eighth grade level math that's stretching it and it will be a blessing if he does, same goes for vocabulary and English," Dr. Stevens finished.

"When can he come home?"

"End of the week. Come Friday, he should be stable enough to go home to familiar surroundings."

Zack re-entered the room to find his brother in tears.

"What's wrong, Cody?"

"Eh stup. Eh hacole."

"You're not stupid, Cody. In time, everything will come back to you. And do not EVER think you are a hassle. That's the last thing you are and ever will be."

"Ur smar twed na," joked Cody.

"Just temporarily. Now you get to see how it is in my shoes. Guess what? You get to come home in three days, isn't that great?"

"Yeah."

"We're gonna go get some dinner and head home, but we'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." Zack leaned down and ruffled his brother's hair, "Love ya, buddy."

"Wuv, Aa."

All the Martins knew that the time to come was gong to be extremely difficult. Patience would be tested as they tried to re-teach Cody pre-school level, basic knowledge all over again.

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in your review! The second chapter is almost complete so that should be out VERY soon! Will review all who review me. Please REVIEW! Thanks, - - Stacey - -_**


	2. We're All In This Together

**_A/N: I know I have another story "There Can Be Miracles" and that one I am still working on, but this story popped into mind and I just had to write. I hope you enjoy the read!_**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"._

**Move Along – chapter two: We're All In This Together**

Zack glanced at his brother in the car with a smile on his face. Cody was over his aggravation and was now carefree. He wasn't going to school; he had no peer pressure. He had a three-year-old's IQ in a sixteen-year-old's body. Cody had told him he wanted to learn but also wanted to have fun. If only, he, Zack, could wish and want the same…

"Aa?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Whe gee geh der, ceh gee pweh bah?"

"Let's get settled in first. Then we'll go play ball."

Zack let a frown appear on his face. When Cody first woke form his coma he seemed to have the personality and maturity of a normal sixteen-year-old boy, but slowly and gradually Cody was turning into a young boy once again. All that was due to his brain damage.

When they got out of the car, Cody yelled, "Lat un ity ziza roty e!" and he took off into the hotel.

"Cody, stop running!"

"Mizer Mobey, yuh nee tuh sty tying meh wah tuh deh a duh ty!"

"Cody?" questioned Mr. Moseby in astonishment.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked London, sceptically.

"Cody, it's not polite to make fun of the mentally retarded," scolded Maddie.

"He isn't making fun of anyone, Maddie. It's his brain damage. He's gradually falling into the grasp of a kid and I am the only one who can understand and translate to people what he says. I'm his communication device."

"Yuh roty e!"

"I sure am a rotten egg. You're fast!" Zack played his twin's childish game.

"Are you serious? Cody, you're just playing some kind of game, right?"

" 'Fraid not, Mr. Moseby," started Carey.

"Cody is brain damaged," finished Kurt.

"Buh Aa syes eh be aight sewd."

Maddie, London, Esteban, Arwin, and Mr. Moseby gave Cody solemn looks.

"He says _but Zack says I'll be all right soon_."

"Doe beh ta. Ha fafe."

"Don't be sad. Have faith."

"We're going up to our room. Cody needs to rest," announced Carey.

"Buh Aa, bah!"

"After you rest. Then we'll play ball."

Cody looked disappointed but nodded. The Martin family left the lobby.

"My God, I can't believe that's Cody," Arwin said seriously.

"He was so smart. Such a wasted mind now," added Esteban.

"Zack hitting him caused Cody's condition?"

"Yes, London. I knew Zack had a violent side, but never once did I think he'd do something this horrible," replied Maddie.

"Unfortunately, tragedy always occurs to people who don't deserve it. No matter how many times those twins got into trouble, I never wanted something like this to happen to them. Carey doesn't deserve this nor does Kurt," Mr. Moseby alleged seriously.

"Mr. Moseby?"

"Yes, London?"

"Considering the costs of hospital bills…"

"And the special needs and treatments of Cody now," added Maddie.

"Do you think Carey would accept money offered to her?"

"How much are you talking about?"

"$20,000. I mean that should cover Cody's needs and everything else Carey, Zack, and Kurt will need."

"London, I am sure Care will accept your generous offer. I am so proud of you for wanting to help out."

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby. I mean those boys sure do grow on you."

"They sure do," replied the small group simultaneously.

* * *

Cody awoke screaming and thrashing around in bed. 

"Cody, honey, wake up. You're just having a nightmare!"

"Come on, son, it's just a dream."

"Buddy, wake up."

Cody cracked open his eyes and looked at his family with fear.

"Wuh eem eh?" came his small, tearful, terrified voice.

"What'd he say, Zack?"

"You're in our room, Cody, back at the Tipton."

"Tip…ton? Wuh dat?"

"Our home, buddy."

"Oel?"

"Yes, the hotel."

A sudden light lit his eyes as he eagerly remembered, "Pay bah na?"

"What's he want?"

"He wants to play ball."

"Go on, but be back in forty minutes. Dinner will be ready then."

"Wuh gee ha'den?""

"What are we having?"

"Your favourite, sweetheart."

"Chien fy chien?"

"Now that I understand. Yes, baby, chicken fried chicken."

"Ins'ned pay bah, eh mayt twah'he pey," Cody informed Zack.

"What did he say, Zacko?" Kurt asked his older twin son.

"Instead of playing ball, I will make chocolate pie."

"Oh no, Cody. Go have fun. I'll make the pie."

"Neh fen, da, yuh cand coo tuh say ur vife. Leth e, peze," Cody gave his parents the saddest puppy eyes ever, completely irresistible.

"I'll translate that," offered the healthy twin willingly when he saw the confusion written on his parents' faces. "_No offense, dad, but you can't cook to save your life. Let me, please_," and Zack copied the puppy-eyed look.

"All right, Cody, you can make it."

"Fanf yuh!" Cody exclaimed, hugging his mother.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Carey replied, returning the hug.

* * *

Christmas Day came around quickly. Cody's condition had only worsened. He had the personality of a six-year-old, body and memories of his sixteen-year-old-self, and the intelligence of a two-year-old. Kurt was leaving once Zack started school again and Cody was placed in the hospital. Carey and Kurt both agreed Cody needed drastic, professional help. Help they couldn't offer him. 

Zack woke first and walked over to Cody's bed that had Superman comforters. He gently shook his brother's shoulder. "Cody, it's time to wake up. It's Christmas morning."

Cody woke, put his dress robes on, and flew out into the family room. Zack still felt despair each time he saw his brother act so innocently and excitedly. He had caused his brother to be this way. Fortunately, his parents had forgiven him for the most part, but Zack's heart still broke. But he also knew that someday in the future, Cody would be _Cody _again.

"Cody, we got you the best gift we could think of since money is tight these days," Carey informed her mentally challenged son.

"We all put our heads together and thought this best," added Kurt seriously.

"Now don't have this gift bring you down; it's supposed to cheer you up," Zack stated with false sincerity.

Cody nodded, curious of what the gift was. Carey handed him the gift and he opened it eagerly with that of childish innocence. It was a scrapbook of everything he'd accomplished so far in his life and family photos mixed throughout.

"Fanf yuh. Ith vay ni."

"Thank you. It's very nice."

"Wih ev beh dat vey gan?"

"Cody, of course you'll be that way again," Kurt said, understanding his son's question.

"Of course it will take time, Cody, everything does. But we'll help you become that person again," Carey promised her baby boy.

"However long it takes, I'll be there with you the whole way through," added Zack.

"Mefy Keysmas."

"Merry Christmas, Cody." Kurt, Carey, and Zack replied as they all began opening the one gift each of them received from one another.

A knock on the door interrupted their family time. When Kurt answered, no one was there except a large bag. Attached to the bag was a piece of paper that read:

_Carey, Kurt, Zack, and Cody – Because of the hospital expenses we knew you all would be having a very little Christmas. So we all gathered our money together and got you all a couple gifts and we've arranged Christmas dinner for you that will come at five. Enclosed is a check from London worth $20,000. She thought that would help with the bills and necessities you all are going to need. Have a Merry Christmas. Fondly, Mr. Mosey, Esteban, Arwin, London, and Maddie_

"I can't believe they did that. London gave us $20,000!"

"Kurt, like I've told you, she really cares about the boys. I've never felt so touched in my life," Carey said, choked up.

"Gey duh vewy qware."

"Of course they really care," Zack laughed.

"This is turning out to be the best Christmas ever. Our family's together and safe, and we're all creating memories that will last a lifetime," finished Kurt.

The Martin family agreed with Kurt's statement and they went on having one of the best Christmases that they could ever recall having together as a family.

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in your review! The third chapter is almost complete so that should be out VERY soon! Will review all who review me. Please REVIEW! Thanks, - - Stacey - -_**


	3. Breaking Free

_**A/N: I know I have another story "There Can Be Miracles" and that one I am still working on, but this story popped into mind and I just had to write. I hope you enjoy the read!**_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"._

**Move Along – chapter three: Breaking Free**

Cody had been in Boston Memorial Hospital for a month now, and his condition hadn't improved. The doctors working with him were frustrated and impatient, and finally one doctor decided to take matters into his own hands. He roughly grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him into a standing position.

"Stand up, lousy boy!"

Cody's eyes widened in fear, and he stood immediately. Zack, who was watching unnoticed, felt tears well up in his eyes as he saw the mistreatment. Was this how his brother was treated day after day? The thought made him sick.

"Count to ten. Using English – No pig latten, boy."

"I oreit."

"I said COUNT!" Dr. Baker yelled, purposely hurting Cody.

"Lay off him, you jerk! He forgets how to count," Zack demanded, defending his helpless twin brother.

"He knows how to," Dr. Baker replied dangerously calm.

"No. He doesn't. You're not going to hurt him anymore. I'm taking him home."

"Good. He's a waste of time anyway."

"Wawee," came a small, frightened whimper.

"No need to apologize to him, Codes. He's the one who should be apologizing. You're coming home."

* * *

Zack was sitting at the dinner table with Cody where the letters of the alphabet were scattered, not in order, on the table counter. 

"Now Cody – You know the order of the alphabet and what the letters look like. From the week we've spent on this, please put the letters in the order they come."

"O ay."

Though Cody was slow, in the fifteen minutes that had passed, Cody had placed the letters A through J in the correct order.

"Doin' good, Codesters."

"Uh Aa, I oreit oda."

"Don't feel bad, Cody. You did great today! We'll go over the alphabet again today, and tomorrow you'll be able to put every letter in order."

For the next twenty minutes they went over the alphabet together.

"All right, buddy, sing me the alphabet."

"Eh –"

"Hold on, buddy. Mom, come here! Cody's gonna sing the alphabet to us."

Carey came out from the bathroom immediately.

"Go on, buddy."

"Eh, B, Ceh, Day, Eed, Afe, Gee, Ace, I, Jeh, Ay, Ail, Mm, N, O, Pay, Coo, Air, Ace, Tay, Yuh, Vay, Evew, Akes, Y, Ee."

"Oh Cody," Carey exclaimed wrapping her arms around her son, "That was wonderful. I am so proud of you! Zack, good teaching."

"Thanks mom. Tomorrow Cody's going to layout the alphabet letters in correct order. He got through A to J today but he forgot the rest. If he does the alphabet correctly for a week straight, we're starting three-letter words next."

"Zack, honey, you don't have to do this by yourself. I'd like to help out. You have a life to live too, you know."

"So did Cody, mom, but I took his life from him. I'll sacrifice what I have to in order to bring him back. I love him."

Carey nodded in understanding.

A week and a half later, Zack had taught Cody how to spell his name and spell six, three-letter words.

"Spell _Cody_."

"Ceh-o-day-y."

"Good job. Now _cat_."

"Ceh-eh-tay."

"_Dog_."

"Day-o-gee."

"_Day_."

"Day-eh-y."

"_Job_."

"Jeh-o-b."

"_And_."

"Eh-n-day."

"_You_."

"Y-o-yuh."

"You spelled all of them correctly, Cody. Good job! Now let's say the words."

"O ay."

"Say _Cody_."

"Co…dee. Coey. Cody!"

"_Cat_."

"Ca…at. Cwat. Cat!"

"_Dog_."

"Dwa. Gog. Dwag. Dog!"

"_Day_."

"Day!"

Zack smiled; His brother was really getting somewhere now.

"_Job_."

"Ob. Jayb. Wobjd. Wob. Ja. Job!"

"_And_."

"N. N…dee. An…ded. And!"

"_You_."

"Yuh. Ooo. Wove. Hew. You!"

Zack laughed, "Great job, buddy!"

"Rate."

"What Cody?"

"Rate job, Cody!"

"Are you trying to say _great_?"

Cody nodded.

"First let's spell it. _G_."

"Gee."

"_R_."

"Air."

"_E_."

"Eed."

"_A_."

"Eh."

"_T_."

"Tay."

"Now spell it on your own, buddy."

"Rate. Gee-air-eed-eh-tay. Rate!"

"Good. Now say after me, _grr…ate."_

"Gra-ate."

"Say _gray_." 

"Gway."

"_Gray_."

"Gray."

"_Ate_."

"Aid."

"_Ate_."

"Ate."

"Now put them together. _Grer_."

"Gwer.

"_Grer_."

"Grer."

"_Grerate_."

"Grerase."

Zack shook his head. "_Grerate_."

"Grerate."

"Now say it fast. _Great_!"

"Gwate!"

"_Great_!"

"Great!" Cody smiled ecstatically.

Zack smiled in pride. "You got it, buddy."

Cody opened his mouth to say something but shut it, looking exasperated.

"What is it?"

"Aa. Aa." He gave his brother a look of desperation.

"How about I teach you to say _Mom, Dad, Zack, London, Maddie, Arwin, Esteban, and Mr. Moseby_?"

Cody nodded vigorously. Zack knew this would take all night, but he didn't mind. All he cared about was the fact that Cody was, indeed, improving.

* * *

Three weeks flew by and for the first time since Cody was released from the hospital after his coma, the Martin family was going shopping altogether. Reaching the lobby, Cody prepared himself for the group that was awaiting them. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. 

"Hey Cody," Maddie said in a pleased voice.

"Aye Mad…dee, Lon…din, Es…teh…bon, Ar…win, and Mis…ter Mose…bee."

"Wow! You can speak," London stated foolishly.

"Better than you can," Maddie retaliated under her breath.

"Zack's been teaching him everyday."

"Good job, Mr. Martin," Mr. Moseby congratulated Zack genuinely.

"Thanks," the teen blushed.

"Well we're going to the mall. We'll be back later," Carey informed the group of close friends.

* * *

Half a year had passed and Kurt was finally back. 

"Dad!" Cody exclaimed with a smile.

"Dad, you're back. Cody has improved so much. Say the alphabet."

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z."

"Count to twenty."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20."

"Tell dad something."

"I… missed… you."

"I missed you too, son." Kurt said, fighting back the tears. "Man have you improved."

Cody smiled with a nod.

"Two plus four," Zack continued on with his pop quiz.

"Six."

"Two times three."

"Six."

"Twelve minus six."

"Six."

"Twelve divided by two."

"Six."

"Cody, I am so proud."

"Thanks, dad," responded Cody, clearly.

"Your mother did a terrific job with you."

"Actually, dad, I taught Cody all that. I didn't allow mom to help."

"I couldn't be prouder, Zacko."

"While I get mom, why don't you read the book you can to dad," suggested Zack.

"Wish one?" Cody still had trouble saying words, such as _which_.

"The Bad Cat." _The Bad Cat_ was a book made for three years old, but it really helped Cody with pronunciation, recognition of words, and reading.

"Okay."

Cody finished the book just when Carey walked in with Zack.

"Cody, that was wonderful."

Cody smiled. "I great job Cody?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes. You did a great job, Codesman," Kurt replied, patting his son's back in endorsement.

"Boys go on outside and play for a while. Your father and I have some things to discuss in private."

The boys nodded and raced each other outside.

"Hasn't Zack succeeded in helping Cody?"

"He's gone over expectations," Carey responded earnestly.

"I am so glad he's recovering," stated Kurt sincerely. Relief running through the father's voice.

"God me too. It's been a struggle, but Cody's slowly coming back to us," the mother replied in relief.

"Let's go watch our boys play," Kurt said as he and Carey headed outside and into the backyard.

The months to come would be shocking to everyone, but the twin brothers would be there for each other no matter what.

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in your review! The fourth chapter is almost complete so that should be out VERY soon! Expect Chapter 4 Monday or Tuesday! Will review all who review me. Please REVIEW! Thanks, - - Stacey - -_**


	4. Start of Something New

**_A/N: I know I have another story "There Can Be Miracles" and that one I am still working on, but this story popped into mind and I just had to write. I hope you enjoy the read!_**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"._

**Move Along – chapter four: Start of Something New**

Kurt had arranged his schedule so he didn't have to start up travelling again until after Christmas break was over for the boys. The twins' 17th birthday was a week away and what a vacation they had had. They'd just got back from London, England, with the aid of Kurt's saved up money and spent a fortnight over there. They had had a blast!

The week to the twins' birthday flew by. Now, August 4th, the identical young men sat opening their birthday gifts. Cody and Zack both got new skateboards from their mom, and both received $300 from their dad.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Cody?"

"Can Zack and I go to the movies… awone?"

Carey and Kurt glanced at one another; silently having a conversation via ESP.

"Yes, but you must see something rated PG," instructed Carey.

"And Zack, look after Cody."

"Why PG?" questioned Zack.

"PG-13's scawy," replied Cody. "I be fwaid."

Zack fought against the urge to roll his eyes and offered a fake, understanding smile.

"I mean it, Zack. PG rated."

"I know, mom."

The twins left.

"Are you mad, Zack?" Cody asked as they walked down Main Street to the downtown movie theatre.

"No. I understand. PG-13's too scary and violent for you."

"When I aww betta, we see PG-13."

"Sounds like a plan, buddy."

"What we seeing?"

"Garfield?"

"Ooo, the cat?"

Zack couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm. "Yes, the cat."

* * *

Carey, Kurt, and Zack sat in the family room as they began a serious conversation. Cody was back in his and Zack's room. He was supposed to be playing video games but instead eavesdropped in on the conversation about school. 

"Now Cody's going back to school come the first day. He's going to be in the special-needs class."

"Do you want me to show him where it is the first day?"

"No. Well yes – but we want you to take him there everyday so no trouble is caused."

"You're afraid of bullies picking on him," concluded Zack.

"Zack, if you saw someone who once was the most brilliant student and is now one of the most mentally challenged students – Wouldn't you want to say something hurtful?" tested Kurt.

Zack looked away, bowing his head. "Yeah I guess."

"That's why we've placed Cody in your gym and art class, in your study hall and lunch. During those times you have to be there for Cody. Put him on your gym team. Eat with him at lunch. Help him during art class. And be there with him during study hall. He's going to be relying on you, Zack."

"I know that, mom. But why – never mind. I promise I'll do this. I won't let you guys down again."

Cody who'd been listening from his room turned from the door and headed back to his bed where he sat, and put his head in his hands and cried. His parents thought him stupid and incapable of handling things on his own… he was a burden. He cried himself to sleep.

"Hey Cody, wake up. It's time for dinner."

Cody stirred and stretched his legs out. He looked at his brother with gloomy eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Am I weally a bwuden?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Zack, oblivious.

"What you, mom, and dad said."

"You heard?" Zack said with guilt.

Cody nodded.

"Listen to me, Cody. We don't think you a burden – We're worried how the other kids will treat you. We want you to be safe."

"But you in charge of me. And you don't like that."

"I may have wanted some alone time, but you're my brother, and I want you kept safe and unharmed."

Cody smiled. "I sorry."

"It's fine. Now come on – I'm starving."

* * *

The first day of school came and Carey was having a difficult time letting Cody go. 

"Come on, Carey. They'll be late for school."

"Cody, please listen to your teachers and be nice to everyone."

"I know mom."

"Be safe buddy."

"Yes dad."

"Zack, take care of your brother."

"And don't forget our conversation."

The twins nodded and left for school.

"How do you think Cody's going to hold up?"

"He'll be fine, Carey. Our boy is strong-willed."

Carey nodded and collapsed on the chair in the lobby.

"Cody off to school?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"Yeah, first time since the incident."

"Don't worry about him, Carey. He's tough; he'll be fine."

"Thanks."

The boys entered school and the second people saw them, they began pointing at Cody and whispering behind their backs.

"Just ignore them, Cody."

"Will this ever stop?"

"In time, hopefully. Now here's your classroom. When it comes time for gym, art, study hall, or lunch I will come and get you. Do not leave until I am here. Understand?"

Cody nodded.

"Now have fun, and I will see you in a few hours."

"Bye Zack!"

Cody was sitting in his classroom when he felt the urge to pee. He raised his hand.

"Yes Cody?" called Mrs. Smith.

"I have to go to bathwoom."

"Go on."

Cody nodded and the minute he stepped out into the hallway, he realized he forgot where the bathroom was. He saw a girl he recognized as Gloria Jensen walking down the hall and he decided to ask her where it was.

"Uh Glowy, where's the bathwoom?"

Glory snorted, "Well why don't you learn to say it first, then learn where it's at," and she walked away.

Cody felt hurt. He and Glory had been so close, what happened?

Then he saw his other best friend. "Twent! Can you show me where the bathwoom is?"

Trenton sneered at Cody and replied nastily, "I don't talk to the mentally retarded. Go find it yourself."

Cody felt tears well up in his eyes, and he sighed in defeat. He would just hold it until Zack came and got him. He returned to class.

Another two hours passed, and Cody felt as though his bladder was about to burst. Finally Zack showed up.

"Cody, how's the day going so far?"

Cody shook his head, raw emotions in his eyes, and simply squeaked, "Bathwoom!"

Zack took him immediately to the bathroom. When Cody had finished and washed his hands, he slid down the bathroom wall onto the floor.

"Cody what happened?"

"No one showed by where bathwoom was."

"Did you ask?" Zack's eyebrows were arched in question.

Cody nodded. "No one likes me."

Zack could feel his brother's pain. "Come on, we'll be late for gym."

The twin brothers headed to the gymnasium.

* * *

The school year was flying by. Today was the last day before Christmas break. Cody was still lonesome at school and Zack was his hero and best friend. He had made a friend in his special-needs class though, Ryan Diggory. Ryan was paraplegic, but other than that, perfectly normal. Ryan helped Cody whenever Cody got stumped with schoolwork and helped him understand. Zack was thrilled to see Cody enjoying school again. 

"Wyan?"

"Yeah Cody?"

"Duwring bweak, wanna come over?"

"I'd love to, but every year my family goes to Paris where all our family is. Sorry."

"It's okay. Were you bowrn in Parwis?"

"No. My dad got transferred to Boston. So I have dual citizenship here in the US and France."

"Is Fwance pwetty?"

"It's beautiful. I'll bring pictures in when I get back."

"Have you always gone 'ere?"

"Yeah."

"I never seen you wround school," Cody stated.

"That's because I've been stuck in here."

"You're not stupid like me. You swoodn't be 'ere."

"That's what my parents keep telling the school, but they insist I stay here."

"That sucks."

"It does. But if I wouldn't have been here, I'd never have met you."

"There's some good then."

"Sure is."

The boys smiled and got back to work. Cody needed lunch money from his coat pocket that was in his locker, so he raised his hand and got permission to go to his locker. His locker was right outside of Zack's physics class and he was hoping he'd get to peek in and see his brother.

"Give me your money, retard!" came an evil voice.

"No," Cody said bravely. "What happened to you, Mawk? You used to be nice."

"I don't talk to retards." Mark pulled Cody into him by his shoulder collars and threatened dangerously, "Give me your money and wallet now or else…"

"Or else what?"

"That's it! I warned you…"

Mark punched Cody in the face and he fell to the floor immediately rubbing his stinging cheek. Mark then kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and Cody heard and felt ribs snapping. Cody heaved in a breath and begged the bully to stop.

"Pwease stop, Mawk. I swy."

"Too late for that now."

"Stop!"

Zack heard that plea for help and recognized Cody's agonized cry afterward. He left class and saw his brother on the ground. Just as he was about to lunge at Mark Richardson, Mark swung his leg back and powerfully kicked Cody in the middle of his head. Zack choked back the vomit that came up his throat as he heard simultaneously the cracking of Cody's skull and Cody's anguished cry before he watched in horror as his brother collapsed limply on the ground.

"You bastard!" Zack screamed as he tackled Mark onto the ground rendering the other boy unconscious.

"Zackary Martin, you'd better have a good explanation for –" Mr. Jackson's voice trailed off as he saw Zack crawling towards his brother.

Zack yelled for help when he saw the blood trickling from the corners of Cody's mouth and the blood dripping from Cody's right ear.

"Call 911 now! And hurry!" The tears leaked out of Zack's eyes as he stared at Cody's unmoving form. _Please God, let Cody be okay._

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in your review! The fifth chapter is almost complete so that should be out VERY soon! Expect Chapter 5 Monday or Tuesday! Will review all who review me. Please REVIEW! Thanks, - -Stacey- -_**


	5. One Voice

**_A/N: I know I have another story "There Can Be Miracles" and that one I am still working on, but this story popped into mind and I just had to write. I hope you enjoy the read!_**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"._

**Move Along – chapter five: One Voice**

The paramedics arrived ten minutes later and the school nurse, Mrs. Clarke, had managed to stop Cody's nosebleed and bleeding ear. The paramedics were just getting ready to place the teenager on a stretcher when Cody began jerking violently.

"He's having a seizure," the female paramedic exclaimed going into immediate action. She placed a pillow behind Cody's head so his skull didn't crack open when it connected with the marble floor. "Are you his brother?" Sara asked Zack distractedly never looking up to notice that they were identical twins.

"Yes," the teen answered, as he watched his brother in horror.

"Help me roll your brother over onto his side. I'll need you to hold him in place but don't force anything. Got it?"

Zack nodded.

The seizure lasted eight minutes until Cody's body went limp in Zack's grasp. Tears were clouding Zack's vision. He would not cry, especially in front of the bastard who caused this… Mark Richardson.

Sara was checking Cody's vital signs and declared in alarm, "He's not breathing, and no pulse. Mick, bag him. Scot, call Boston Memorial and tell them we've got a busted aneurysm coming ETA fifteen minutes."

"Right on it," responded Scot.

As the paramedic team struggled to bring Cody back to life, Zack's physics' teacher, Mr. Jackson, led him over to Officer Mitchell who had some questions for him. His partner, Officer Wilson, was keeping vigil on the patrol car that contained Mark Richardson. As Zack attempted to answer Officer Mitchell's questions, all Zack could concentrate on, was the crucial battle the paramedics were having with his twin brother's life.

"What's your brother's name, son?"

"_Charging 100, clear!"_

"Huh? Oh, Cody Martin."

"_Give me 50 ccs of adrenaline."_

"What's your name and what's your age?"

"Zackary Martin."

"_Charging 150, clear!"_

"We're seventeen."

"Cody's mentally challenged?"

"_We're losing him. Charge to 250 and pump another 50 ccs of adrenaline!"_

"Um… yeah. He's brain damaged."

"_Clear!"_

"_Nothing Sara…"_

"Was he injured recently?"

"Uh, yeah –"

"_Again 250, clear!"_

"_I've got a pulse!"_

_Sara sighed in relief. "All right Mick, continue to bag him. Scot drive quickly!"_

The paramedics loaded Cody into the ambulance and they sped away. Zack looked on at the receding ambulance; frightened, worried, and full of rage.

"Is Mark being charged with aggravated assault?"

"Yes."

"As a juvenile or an adult?'

"Adult."

"Good."

"Call your parents, Zack. Have them pick you up here and go on over to Boston Memorial. I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay."

The officers left with Mark in handcuffs in the back seat and Zack swiftly pulled out his cell phone.

"Mom, it's Zack. Cody got beat up today. I couldn't stop it." Zack sputtered in haste.

"Zack, honey, calm down. Now what happened?"

"Cody's at the hospital being operated on, mom. Come get me. He's at Boston Memorial."

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes, Zack."

"Carey?"

"It's Cody. He's in surgery. Kurt, I can't go through this again."

"Let's go get Zack and head over to the hospital. I'm sure Cody's going to be just fine."

* * *

Five hours later Dr. O'Connor came out and headed over to the Martin family. 

"Hi. I'm Dr. James O'Connor. I operated on Cody. According to the paramedics, Cody received a forceful blow to his cranium. The kick caused an aneurysm to burst. There was a lot of blood to remove but it was successful and the aneurysm is now tied off. There may be a leak here and there in the duration of his hospital stay, but that can be easily drained… take an hour tops. However, the blow to his head caused cerebrum damage to both hemispheres. Now Dr. Stevens informed me that Cody just about a year ago was diagnosed with brain damage, am I correct?"

"Yes, Dr. O'Connor."

"I assume he's made quite a recovery?"

"He has."

"Well I pray that none of your hard work was just drained away because in his cerebrum, both hemispheres were bruised and bleeding from the aneurysm made its way into the hemispheres. The cerebrum controls a person's speech, memory, logic, and imagination. Hopefully Cody's speech and logic are still intact, also his memory and imagination. I'd just hate to see you have to re-teach Cody everything again. As of now Cody is on life support. He's on a ventilator, which is machine breathing for him. His coma Glasgow Score is seven. That means Cody could go either way. He has no eye opening response, no verbal response but that's due to the ventilator. However on a positive note, he is withdrawing from pain. The fact that he's moving at all is a major plus."

The Martins nodded.

"Can we go see him?"

"Yes. Room 3056. It's private."

The Martin family headed to Cody's hospital room.

Carey walked right over to her son's side and took his hand in hers. "Hey sweetie, mommy's here," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "You can't go downhill, baby. It's Christmas time, you need to get better."

"Yeah Cody, three days until Christmas. You have to wake up, buddy. Christmas won't be the same without you."

"Cody, this should make you feel better – The police arrested Mark. I also gave him a knuckle sandwich, you would be proud."

Cody continued to lie there completely still; the only noise was the ventilator, which was forcing air into Cody's lungs.

"I can't do this," Carey whispered strenuously, running out of the room.

"Zack, stay with Cody. I have to go talk to your mom. Everything will be fine; she'll come around. This is hard on all of us."

Zack nodded and turned his attention back to his brother. Meanwhile Kurt caught up to Carey who had collapsed on a chair in the waiting room.

"Carey?" Kurt started warily.

"I can't do this. I can't see him like this. It was hard enough the first time." Carey choked back her sobs. "Then he was getting better, you know? And now because of one selfish, ignorant kid – Cody back's to square one." This time Carey allowed her tears to fall, "And now Dr. O'Connor basically told us Cody's either going to die or recover. No certainty that Cody will survive. Three days until Christmas and we may lose our son anytime before, on, or after Christmas. I can't take this, Kurt."

Carey collapsed into Kurt's welcoming embrace and cried; Kurt rubbed her hair to soothe her.

"Carey, I know the doctor's prognosis was fifty/fifty. But Cody's proved to us the inner strength he has. He made it through his coma the first time and overcame a challenging brain injury to where he was almost completely recovered. Yes, he's had a setback – But don't you think Cody's going to do everything in his power to fight and wake up? He's not the kind of kid to give up and let death win."

"He's so weak, Kurt. Did you see him?"

"Yes I saw him. You've got to get past his appearance, Carey. You've got to allow your mind to see the son we love and realize there's hope. Have faith."

"You're right, Kurt. I know that. But I can't…"

"You can't what?" Kurt's voice cracked in emotion.

"I can almost feel his pain – That's why I can't get past his appearance," Carey confessed in a whisper.

"I'm not a mother. And I've read up on how mothers feel their children's pain. But you can't let yourself get swallowed up. You've got to be strong for Cody. We must show strength and faith for Zack's sake. I know he's been pretty tough with everything that's happened in this past year, but he's bound to cave in one of these days – If we show him that we have faith and strength, then hopefully Zack won't go into the abyss of guilt."

"I'll try. I really will."

"That's all I'm asking for. Now c'mon, let's get a coffee from the café then go to the bathroom to freshen up, and then we'll head back to Cody's room. I left Zack with him because I felt they needed some private time together."

"All right."

* * *

"So anyway Cody, that's what I got mom and dad for Christmas. Though you waking up would be the gift of a lifetime for us all. Cody, I should've felt the pain you felt when Mark began beating up on you. I don't understand why I didn't. Then I was too slow to stop him from kicking you. If I'd been quicker, then you wouldn't be in a coma again. You'd just be badly bruised but nothing too serious. I can't apologize enough. I feel I've let you down again. And that kills me. I am so sorry." 

Zack put a gentle hand on Cody's hair to fluff it down and felt Cody flinch away from his hand. Zack immediately pulled his hand back.

"Oh God, did I just hurt you, Cody?" Zack's voice cracked in fear.

Zack's breathing became irregular.

"Buddy, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Cody squeezed his eyes shut and his face scrunched up painfully.

"What did I do to you?" Zack whispered in horror as his brother began tensing up in agony.

Suddenly, like Cody previously had done at school, his body began to jerk involuntarily. His arms and legs spazed outward and blood seeped from his mouth. Cody had bitten his tongue. Zack quickly turned his brother over onto his side and tightened the arm railings on the sides of the bed to make sure Cody could fall out of bed.

"Somebody get in here now! My brother's having a seizure!"

Before the two nurses came running into the room, Cody had managed to choke up the tube in his throat that was connecting him to the ventilator and he began to choke. The nurses removed the tube and wires from Cody's reach and could do nothing until his seizure was over. The seizure lasted five minutes. The nurses quickly re-intubated Cody and reconnected him to the ventilator. Fortunately his pulse remained steady. Zack let out the breath he'd unconsciously held in and sighed in relief. Cody was still alive. But Zack backed away in horror – He'd almost killed his brother simply by touching him. He ran from the room in terror.

Carey and Kurt arrived back in Cody's room unaware of the incident that had just occurred.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin, Cody gave us quite a scare ten minutes ago. He'd another seizure. Lasted for five minutes and he managed to pull his breathing tube out of his mouth. Luckily by the time he was reconnected to the ventilator his pulse returned stable within a few seconds. No true harm was done to Cody, but I think your other son got the shock of his life. He ran from the room like lightning."

"Do you know where he went, Dr. O'Connor?" Carey asked urgently, concern lacing her voice.

"He was headed towards the teen waiting room."

"I'll go speak to him," Kurt said. "You stay here with Cody."

Carey nodded and headed to her son's bedside. Carey took a cloth and lightly damped Cody's forehead to remove the sweat.

"Honey, I wish you would deicide to stay healthy. I don't know how much more of this I can stand. I hate seeing you in this position. You were doing so well and now we're starting all over again. I know it's not your fault. It's Mark's. He's being punished for what he did to you, and there's not one ounce of me that feels guilt or shame for having him convicted for three years. He could've killed you today if it hadn't been for Zack hearing you and stopping him from hurting you even more. Honey, you've got to wake up for me. I love you so much, sweetheart." Carey said, planting a kiss on Cody's lifeless hand.

Mid-day had turned into late night, and Kurt found himself sitting beside his son, Zack, who continued to play pool and ignore his father completely.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Cody had a seizure."

"You saw him have a seizure at school. What makes this one different?"

"I caused it."

"You couldn't have caused it. He's sick, remember? Seizures are bound to happen."

"I touched him. And he had a seizure." Zack put down the pool sticks, "I almost killed my own brother."

"Zack, you know you didn't cause Cody to have a seizure. He was probably beginning to have one before you even touched him. Even if Cody had died, you wouldn't have killed your brother. The seizure would have." Kurt wrapped a protective arm around Zack's shoulders and held him close. "Let's go see Cody."

"I can't… I won't… I don't wanna see him."

"Well you're going to. He's fine now. He looks the same as he did before he had the seizure."

Zack shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"Come here, Zacko," Kurt said as he hugged his son close, rubbing Zack's hair comfortingly. He hated seeing his son going through this kind of pain.

Zack gasped and unleashed the tears and sobs that he had held in. Zack cried for ten minutes before he backed out of the embrace and wiped his bloodshot eyes.

Kurt took his son's shoulders gently and firmly told him; "We're going to Cody's room now. Mom and I are going to step outside for five minutes and you're going to find peace with your brother. Understand?"

"Yes dad."

As they reached Cody's room, Kurt asked Carey to step out, and Zack entered. He cautiously went over to Cody's bed.

"I didn't mean to cause you to have a seizure. Dad says it wasn't my fault. I know he's right, but I HATE this Cody! God you're acting like you're the weakest person in the world. It's like you ENJOY causing dad, mom, and me this pain. Is that the truth? Are you ENJOYING this?" screamed Zack in anger and hurt.

"Maybe we should go in," suggested Carey.

"No, he's letting his anger out. That's good," replied Kurt.

Zack began to cry again, "Oh God, Cody, I didn't mean that. I know you're not doing this on purpose. You're not asking for all of this to happen. Forgive me, Cody. God, please forgive me. You need to hang on buddy. You need to wake up. You need to wake up just on time for Christmas, okay? I love you, Cody." Zack finished, gently resting his head on his arms that were rested on the railing of Cody's hospital bed.

_I'm trying Zack, I really am. I just don't know how much more of this I can take... Don't cry, bro. I love you._

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in your review! The sixth chapter is almost complete so that should be out VERY soon! Expect Chapter 6 Wednesday or Thursday! Will review all who review me. Please REVIEW! Thanks, - -Stacey-_ -**


	6. Man of His Word

**---Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a wedding to attend and had to finish up school shopping this week and weekend.---**

_**A/N: I know I have another story "There Can Be Miracles" and that one I am still working on, but this story popped into mind and I just had to write. I hope you enjoy the read!**_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"._

**Move Along – chapter six: Man of His Word**

The next day came and gone hastily, Cody still in his same condition. Kurt had taken Zack with him to do some Christmas shopping and Carey had gone off by herself. She was shopping for a stuffed animal to give to Cody when she returned to the hospital when she and a man with a little girl connected eyes. Carey felt her heart leap into her mouth and she just stared at the man in front of her.

Reaching out his hand in politeness, Carey shook it in return. "Hi I'm Schuler Dixon and this my daughter Maryann. She's three."

"Carey Martin. It's a pleasure to meet you." She leaned down and shook the little girl's hand, "Hi I'm Carey."

"Hi," Maryann replied shyly, going behind her father.

Carey smiled, "Shy one you've got there."

"Yeah," Schuler voiced despondently. "She's been that way ever since her mother passed away a year ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Her mother and brother were on their way back from Daniel's soccer scrimmage and an eighteen-wheeler crashed into them."

"That's horrible."

Schuler nodded but said, "We're learning to move on. A pretty lady like you must have a family?"

"I do. I'm divorced but I'm a single mom of twin boys. Zack and Cody; they're seventeen."

"Are they here?"

Carey shook her head. "No, one's out with his father and my other son is comatose in the hospital."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He got beat up at school and an aneurysm burst and now he's comatose."

"I hope he awakens for Christmas."

Carey felt herself tear up, "So do I." She choked by a sob.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Daddy, hug the lady. Make her all better."

Schuler collected Carey in his arms and let her cry.

"Shh, everything will be all right."

Carey broke free from his embrace, "I'm sorry," she said embarrassed.

"Don't be. I know what it's like to see your child suffering. Went through it with Daniel. He'd fallen into a coma and he was a vegetable. Had to make the hardest decision of my life. A twelve-year-old kid across the hall was waiting for a heart transplant and my son Danny was the perfect match. I knew he was in a vegetative state and was gone – so I had the doctor perform the heart transplant. I chose death for my own son. But at least he isn't suffering anymore; he's with his mother in Heaven."

"I'm afraid Cody will soon be in that state. And it's going to kill my son Zack. They're inseparable. I don't know if I could ever pull the plug on my own son."

"I'll pray that you guys receive a Christmas miracle."

"Thanks Schuler."

"Carey, I know we've just met. But if you ever need someone to talk to who understands what you're going through, would you mind if we exchanged numbers? I'd be willing to listen to you and help you through this difficult journey."

"Certainly."

"I mean it, Carey. Whenever you need to talk, just give me a call."

"Thanks Schuler. You guys have a Merry Christmas."

"Likewise."

Carey watched Schuler and Maryann leave, and felt a piece of her fill up. Schuler was the man she'd been looking for since she and Kurt divorced. She would not let him get away.

"Hey Schuler!"

"Yes?" Schuler turned around.

"Would you like to come to the hospital with me and meet my sons and Kurt? Then we could have dinner together?"

"Umm…"

Maryann tugged on his sleeve. "I like her daddy. I want her to be my new mommy."

Schuler's eyes widened and lit up. "Sure."

"Then come with me. You can follow me in your car."

"Sounds good."

---------

Walking through the mall trying to find the best gifts, Zack and Kurt had a good father-son conversation.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Zack?"

"Do you ever wish you had a girlfriend?"

"Yes. But with my job and travelling I never would be able to keep one."

"But don't you want to know that you'll always have someone to spend the rest of your life with once your music career is over?"

"Of course I do, Zack. But trying to find someone at this moment just wouldn't work out. When the time comes I will, but not right now."

"I wonder if mom will ever find someone…"

"Knowing your mom, she won't lay eyes on anyone until Cody is recovered."

"Cody's her world," whispered the teen.

"Correction. You both are her world. Your mother would be lost without you guys. You guys are our miracles."

"Dad? Do you think Cody's gonna wake up this time?"

"I'm sure he will."

"In time for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure about that. But he _will_ wake up."

"Do you think Cody will ever lead a normal life again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like be able to get married, have kids, work?"

"If we help him, I think he will. Faith, Zack… You just need to have faith in him."

"I do. I just don't have faith in what God has planned for Cody."

"Just pray every night for Cody's recovery. That's all any of us can do right now."

"I love you, dad."

"Love ya too, Zacko." Kurt said ruffling his son's hair.

--------

Mr. Moseby looked up from the check-in desk to see Maddie and London running in.

"Mr. Moseby, we came as soon as we got your message," stated Maddie.

"Yeah, what happened?" questioned London.

"Cody was attacked yesterday at school. He's in a coma again."

"Dear God, is he gonna be all right?"

"His coma scale is seven. I just don't know, Maddie."

"Where's he at, Moseby?" asked London.

"Boston Memorial."

"Do Esteban and Arwin know?"

"Yes. I phoned them. They are visiting family for the holiday."

"Did they catch Cody's attacker?"

"Yes London. A kid named Mark Richardson. He's being charged as an adult."

"Is he convicted?"

"Yes Maddie. Three years."

"Can we go see him?"

"Afraid not. The Martins asked me to tell you that after Christmas is over, then we can come see Cody. But until then, since Cody's in critical condition and could go either way, they'd rather just immediate family be there."

"Oh," Maddie sighed dejectedly.

"Come on girls. Now that you're back on holiday break, this hotel still needs to be up and running. Off to work now, both of you."

---------

Carey saw that Kurt and Zack were in sitting with Cody and she quietly opened the door.

"Kurt, Zack, come here. I've got people for you to meet."

When they were outside Cody's room, the introductions began.

"Zack, Kurt, meet Schuler Dixon and his three-year-old daughter Maryann."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Hello," Kurt responded.

"They've lost a mother and son a year ago in a tragic car accident. Schuler offered to help us through this since he's been in our position with his own son."

"Yeah – I know the conditions of us meeting could be better but since they're not, I'd thought I'd offer your family my condolences and personal aid."

"Thank you sir."

"It's very nice of you, Schuler."

"Are you Zack or Cody?" came a tender little voice.

Zack gazed down at the bleached-blonde hair little girl with bright, baby blue eyes and answered, "I'm Zack. Cody's my brother, the one who's sick."

"My brother Danny was very sick too, and he went to Heaven and got all better."

Zack held in his fear, and nodded. "He's with you mommy too, right?"

"Yeah. She's all better too now. They have a new home."

"I bet they have a nice new home."

"They do. I drawded a picture of it. I dreamed about it."

"Would you like to go and see Cody now?" Carey questioned Schuler.

"Sure."

"Should Maryann stay out here?" asked Zack.

"Nah, let her come. She saw her brother before."

"I want to meet Cody too!"

When they stepped inside, the little girl exclaimed in amazement, "Wow! You two look the same!"

"We're identical twins that's why."

"Oh," came the small voice. "Cody's really sick," Maryann pointed out sadly.

"I know," Zack replied.

"Looks like Danny before Danny went away."

Zack closed his eyes, hiding his tears.

"Maryann, sweetie. Let's not talk about mommy and Danny, okay?"

"Why daddy?"

"Remember how we prayed for mommy and Danny?"

"Yes."

"Well we're going to pray for Cody that he gets all better here. We don't want him to go to his new home."

"Why?"

"Because Zack would miss him too much."

"Why? I miss mommy and Danny. But you said they are happy now."

"They are, sweetheart. But Zack and Cody are twins. If Cody goes away, Zack may go away too. And Zack doesn't want to go away right now."

"Oh. I pray Cody gets all better here, 'kay?"

"Thanks, Maryann."

"Come here, Maryann, let's go to the children's room and play. The grown-ups need to talk alone."

"Okay!"

Maryann took Zack's hand and the left the room.

"Kurt, Schuler and I wanted to tell you first and alone that he and I are dating. When met today something in our hearts just emerged and we've connected."

"You're dating? Cody needs you right now," spat Kurt.

"And I need someone too," Carey retaliated.

"You've got me!"

"No, Kurt. I need someone I can go home to at night and just feel secure with. We're not that security anymore, Kurt. Please understand."

"I don't want our dating to ruin your friendship," added Schuler.

"It won't. Take care of her," warned Kurt dangerously. He then spun around and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Carey called after her ex-husband.

"Have a good life, Carey!" shouted Kurt in a spiteful tone.

"What just happened?" whispered Carey in dismay.

"I think he just walked away," replied Schuler in a sorrowful whisper.

"What about the boys?"

"I don't know, Carey. I just don't know."

"Go to your daughter, Schuler, and have Zack come in here with Cody. I will be right back," Carey ordered, quickly following Kurt.

----------

Catching up to him in the parking lot garage, Carey exclaimed, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kurt?"

"What's it look like? I'm leaving."

"How can you possibly even think of leaving when we have one son barely hanging onto life and the other who needs his father during this rough time? Not to mention Christmas is only two days away!"

"Zack has you. Cody doesn't even know what the hell's going on because he's just laying there oblivious to the world. And you've found yourself a new man who has a kid. What's there left for me? Nothing. I'll just go back onto the road and live my life the way I like it."

"What if Cody dies, Kurt? And you weren't there to say goodbye? What happens if Zack snaps again and no one's there to help him come back? What if you leave this time and the boys never forgive you?"

"Cody dying might just be for the best. You're going to soon run out of money with all his medical expenses. Zack needs to stop moping around in the hospital – He needs to start hanging out with his friends and start living his _own_ life again! Carey, what I think we both need to decide is if Cody's falls back in recovery in any way, I think we should pull the plug."

"Absolutely not, Kurt. How could you possibly even consider that?"

"Carey look at this family right now! Goodness gracious woman! I gave you all the money I had saved up to help with Cody's expenses and give this family a much-needed vacation. Now I'm here, broke, and we're struggling financially once again. You aren't making any money because you're not working because you spend 24/7 here at the hospital at Cody's bedside. Zack's been spending all his time with Cody because he feels obligated to. He feels blame for everything that's happened. He spent all last year teaching Cody how to read, write, and learn vocabulary and math. He hasn't played a sport for over a year now! He only sees his friends at school. He never socializes anymore. At first you and I were only worried about how Cody's life was going to change with everything that happened. Not once did we consider Zack's life. Carey, face it – If Cody relapses in anyway, we should just let him die or live naturally. It'd be best for all of us."

Carey looked at Kurt with astonishment, and slapped him hard across the face. "I know you've been with the boys for a while now, but to even suggest that we let one of our own sons die – that just proves how irresponsible you are. Cody still has a chance. He's not brain dead or a vegetable yet. He's still there, Kurt. Be a responsible father for a change and don't walk away from your own sons when they need you the most. Do you understand why I need Schuler in my life? Hell he's some I just met today and he already wants to meet everyone and pray for Cody's survival. I need someone I can depend on and know I don't have to worry about walking away. Kurt Martin, if you walk away now, don't even think about coming back!" With that, Carey stomped off and headed back to the hospital.

---------

Zack sat with his brother and told him about today's events. "So you see, Cody, I think mom's found herself a boyfriend. He's great! And Maryann is a sweetheart. Something happened between mom and dad today. Schuler said they had a blow-out and dad walked away. Nothing new of course. We both thought dad might actually be changing but I guess we were wrong. Buddy, Christmas is less than two days away. You really need to start waking up soon."

"Zack?"

Zack looked up to see Schuler standing in the doorway, "Yes sir?"

"Your mom took Maryann to the ladies' room. Could I come in with you?"

"Sure," Zack spoke with no reluctance.

"Could I talk to Cody?"

"Go ahead."

Schuler ran a hand through Cody's hair and tousled it. "Hey Cody. I'm Schuler Dixon. The man your brother's been talking to you about. I have a daughter named Maryann. She's three. She thought it was so cool that you and Zack are identical twins. I had a son named Daniel. But he and his mother Jane were killed in a automobile accident coming home from a soccer game a year ago. Danny was only twelve when he died. He saved another little boy though named Ethan. Danny's heart was transplanted into Ethan and saved the boy's life. My son's a hero to Ethan. A part of Danny is still living through Ethan. Anyway… Cody, a lot of people are hurting because of you slipping into this coma. Your mom's breaking from inside, your father's just snapped, and Zack here – he's trying to put on a strong front but I can feel the fear he's enduring. With Christmas coming up, pal – Maybe you could make me a little promise, heh? Promise me you'll wake up and give your family the miracle it needs. To let me know you're willing to go through with this promise, give me some sort of sign. All right, Cody?"

Zack stared at Cody as Cody continued to lie there, unresponsive.

"Come on buddy, give me a sign," Shuler gently demanded, taking Cody's smaller hand in his.

A minute later, Zack saw Cody slightly curl his fingers weakly around Schuler's hand.

"Cody you are in there!" Zack shouted, smiling brightly.

"That a boy!" Schuler praised, squeezing Cody's hand. "Remember, wake up for Christmas. I'll leave you guys alone." Schuler said heading for the door.

"Whatever you just did, thanks." came Zack's sincere appreciation.

"No problem, kiddo." With that, Schuler left the room.

"Isn't Schuler great, Codes? He's like the father we've always wanted. I know I've just met him and all but I definitely approve of him. Can you wake up now, buddy? Please."

Zack took Cody's hand and said a silent prayer, hoping God would help Cody awake soon.

---------

Carey came back holding hands with Maryann.

"Is Kurt coming back?"

"I don't know, Schuler. But it's getting late, and Maryann just told me she's tired."

"We'll be back tomorrow. I want to be here for you, Zack, and Cody."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to."

"Thanks," smiled Carey.

"Oh, there's something you should know. I went in and talked with Cody and he responded to me. He slightly wrapped his fingers around my hand. It was done weakly, but that's a start."

"Oh, thank God," Carey sighed in relief.

"You've got my cell number. If anything happens at all, call me and I'll be right over."

"I will. Goodnight Schuler."

"Goodnight Carey."

The two kissed each other quickly, blushed, and went their opposite directions.

Carey entered Cody's hospital room and Zack glanced up at her.

"Where's dad, mom?"

"I don't know, Zack."

"Did he leave?"

"I don't know. He wanted to but then we had a talk in the parking garage. I left him standing there."

"What was the blow-out about?"

"Well, honey – Schuler and I are dating."

"I like him mom. I approve."

"Thanks sweetheart. Telling your father that I was dating Schuler started the blow-out. But what really brought it out was when Kurt said it'd be best for us to pull the plug on Cody so we can get on with our lives."

"No mom! We can't! He squeezed Schuler's hand. He's still in there," Zack stressed.

"I know, honey. I told your dad that I would never even consider that an option."

"Good. Thank you, mom."

"I'm sorry," came the heartfelt apology at the doorway. "I never should have even considered killing our son when he's still with us clinging to life."

"It's all right, dad. We all have to have our breakdown sometime."

"Yeah, and today was yours," added Carey.

"I might be a little uncomfortable with you dating, but I want you to find someone to love and trust, Carey. I'm sorry."

"Like we said, you're forgiven, Kurt."

The three sat silently and prayed for Cody who laid peacefully and unresponsive. Eventually, the Martin family fell asleep.

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in your review! The seventh chapter is almost complete so that should be out VERY soon! Expect Chapter 7 Wednesday or Thursday! Will review all who review me. Please REVIEW! Thanks, - -Stacey-_ -**


	7. Author's Note

Hey!

Don't worry this will be updated "Move Along". But with school starting, my dad and I are doing last minute day trips to visit friends and family and I'm chillin' with friends before school starts up on Monday. I have half the chapter written but I'm at a point where I don't know what to do with an idea that I have so that's what's also delaying this chapter. It will be out before Monday; I just don't know exactly which day.

So thanks for staying loyal to me everyone! I appreciate it!

--Stacey--

_I will let slide this much – It's Christmas Day in chapter seven and this chapter either Cody wakes or doesn't wake… And there's going to be a step-up in Carey and Schuler's relationship and Zack and Maryann become very close and we discover something unique about Maryann and Schuler that may or may not help Cody…_


	8. Merry Little Christmas

**---Sorry it took me so long to update but I had no time to write and I went to Virginia for the weekend. Plus I did last minute visiting to family and hung with friends and babysat.---**

_**A/N: I know I have another story "There Can Be Miracles" and that one I am still working on, but this story popped into mind and I just had to write. I hope you enjoy the read!**_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"._

**Move Along – chapter seven: Merry Little Christmas**

Zack woke to the smell of freshly baked sugar cookies and was surprised to find a small girl in Cody's bed. Then he remembered that Schuler and Maryann had stayed the night along with Kurt. He walked over to the bed.

"Maryann," whispered Zack as he gently shook the girl's petite shoulder. "Wake up. It's Christmas."

Maryann moaned and inched away from Zack's touch.

"Come on, there's cookies for us."

"Go 'way."

"Maryann, don't you want to see what Santa brought?"

Her toddler eyes widened with immense light and she hopped out of bed and ran out into the main section of the hotel room.

"Merry Christmas," greeted Kurt, Carey, and Schuler warmly as the two kids entered the room.

Maryann glanced around the room frantically, a frown hastily forming on her face.

"What's wrong angel?"

"Santa didn't come daddy."

"Sure he did, Maryann, look at the presents."

A tear and sob escaped her and she shook her head seriously. "Mommy's not here and that's all I wanted."

Schuler glanced at Carey and she returned an understanding nod.

"Come on princess. We'll go home and spend Christmas Day together, just you and me, okay?"

"I wanna see Cody," pouted Maryann.

"Come to the hospital around three in the afternoon," replied Carey.

Schuler nodded, and everyone wished each other a Merry Christmas, and then Schuler and Maryann left.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Zack?"

"As soon as we're done opening gifts and all, can we please go to the hospital? I really just want to be with Cody today. After all, it is Christmas."

"Of course."

"Carey, what about the Christmas lunch we planned? Remember our conversation," Kurt pressed. He'd apologized for walking out but he still wanted his seventeen-year-old son to still live a normal life.

"Kurt, not today. I shouldn't have even brought that up. We'll go to the hospital at eleven, all right?"

Zack smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks mom. Dad, please understand… it's Christmas and all I want is to be with Cody."

"I understand. But after the holidays, Zacko, we're getting your life back on track."

"Deal."

Father and son shook on the compromise.

"Now come on, sweetheart. We've gotten you a few presents we think you'll really enjoy," said his mother, as the trio made their way over to the Christmas tree.

**----------**

Schuler was watching his daughter open the many gifts he had gotten her to make her holiday a bit more special since this was their first Christmas without Daniel and Jane. Each time Maryann opened a present, no thrill was expressed on her face.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing," came her sweet, innocent voice.

"You don't seem happy. Didn't Santa bring you what you wanted?"

"I wanted mommy and Danny."

"Honey you know they're in Heaven now," Schuler sighed in dismay.

"But you said that Santa brings you anything you ask him to. I wanted mommy and Danny, and they're not here. There is no Santa."

"Maryann , you listen to me right now." Schuler lifted her chin, "Look me in the eyes." As soon as she obeyed, Schuler continued, "Santa is real. But honey, some things are too big or too powerful for him to handle. God is stronger than Santa, right?"

"Yeah," her bottom lip quivered, her eyes filling with tears.

"God knows mommy and Danny are free up in Heaven. They're not hurting anymore. Isn't that what you want for them?"

"No more hurt?" Maryann's voice cracked.

"No more hurt," Schuler confirmed.

"They should stay in Heaven," concluded the little girl as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Come here," Schuler said, collecting his daughter in his arms as she cried.

After ten minutes, sniffling could be heard and Maryann wiped her eyes and nose on her father's shirt sleeve.

"Do you feel better now?"

Maryann nodded.

"Good. I love you, Maryann."

"I love you, daddy. Merwy Cwistmas."

"Merry Christmas. Now how about we have some lunch?"

"Yeah! Then play?"

"Yes. Then we can play."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk to Cody today?"

"Sure you can. He still will be asleep but you can talk to him."

"Cody's Danny."

"No he isn't, Maryann."

"Cody's Danny," she stated again.

"Honey, Danny's dead."

"I know. But Danny's in Cody."

"What do you mean, Maryann?"

"There's no Ethan. Danny's heart's alive."

"What are you saying?" Schuler asked, bewildered.

Abruptly Schuler's three-year-old daughter was possessed with an older child's voice that Schuler presumed and recognised as Daniel's voice. "Dad, Maryann's right. Ethan died after the transplant from kidney failure. My heart is being preserved. You cannot speak a word to this to the family you met, but one of their son's – Zack or Cody – will be in need of a heart transplant, and my heart will be used."

"When?"

"Soon. Dad, do not mention a word of this. If you do, the situation will turn dire."

"My mouth is shut. I love you son."

"I must go now. I love you too, dad. Tell Maryann mom and I are happy. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Who's going goodbye, daddy?" asked Schuler's daughter.

"No one."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I was daydreaming."

"Oh – can we eat now? I'm hungry."

"Sure," smiled Schuler.

The duo walked hand-in-hand while Schuler prayed the best for everyone this Christmas.

**----------**

_Where am I? It was so dark before… now there's a light. I couldn't feel anything and now there's force and pain. My eyes hurt and my throat feels like a thorn bush. The light really hurts. I want to go back to the darkness. At least yesterday there was warmth and voices. Zack's voice especially. Now there's nothing. I'm cold and all alone. Where's Zack? He promised he wouldn't leave me. I'm scared… what should I do? Fight the force or give in? Please let me do the right thing…_

An alarm alerted the children's intensive care staff to report immediately to room 3056 where Cody lie gagging and tossing around in bed.

"Hold him still," ordered Nurse Suzie.

The two orderlies obeyed. The nurse held the intubator in place as they awaited Dr. O'Connor's arrival. He finally arrived and checked the teen's vital signs and nodded in affirmation. He unplugged Cody from the respirator and placed an oxygen mask over his face to help control his breathing. Bleary eyes blinked back at him and tears of gratefulness met his.

Cody brought his arm up weakly and pulled the mask off and muttered in a strained voice, "Thanks…", swallowing in pain. "Water…" he croaked.

"Here you go." Dr. O'Connor allowed Cody to take three sips of water.

Dr. O'Connor placed the oxygen mask back on the boy's face and said sternly, "Do not try to talk and DO NOT take off that mask. Its helping you breathe easier all right? Maybe in a few days we can remove it, deal?"

Cody nodded and his head lolled to one side and he was asleep instantly. Dr. O'Connor smiled.

"I guess there really are miracles," the doctor muttered leaving the boy's room.

**-----------**

When the Martins arrived at the hospital and received news that Cody had woken up briefly and was no longer on a respirator – each of their Christmas wishes came true. Cody was improving. Dr. O'Connor also mentioned to them that it seemed Cody remembered everything they had taught him because he seemed coherent and he spoke.

"Mom, dad – I told you Cody would pull through."

Kurt looked away, disappointed in himself. "Look Carey, Zack – I'm sorry for walking out. I never should have… that I can never forgive myself for. I don't know what came over me that said _give up on my own son_; it was foolish."

"Kurt, we already forgave you. Cody seems to be on the right path now – So hopefully he'll have a speedy recovery here so he can come home sooner. And you can you're your father/son time with him. That's what I think you need right now," concluded Carey.

"Mom's right dad. I know something Cody would enjoy."

"And what is it?"

"Teach him to throw a ball correctly dad. Even before everything happened – he couldn't throw to save his life. Nothing would make Cody happier than being taught to play ball by his dad."

"That is a promise I can make. You are becoming a very intelligent, young man, kiddo."

"Thanks."

"You really are, honey. Ever since Cody needed learning and you taught him – You've matured. I am proud to call you my son."

"Ditto," replied Kurt, ruffling Zack's wild, blonde hair.

They turned their attention back to Cody and sighed.

"Think he'll wake up again?"

"I don't know."

"Sure he will. Once he recognizes our voices, my little brother will wake up."

A knock on the door and a voice filled the air, "Is it all right for us to come in?"

Carey turned, and walked over. "Sure Schuler. Hey Maryann, how are you?"

"Good. Daddy and I had fun."

"We sure did."

"Zack, can we play?"

"Kid room again?"

Maryann nodded vigorously.

Zack smiled and they left.

"We got some wonderful news today," Carey said with a smile.

"And?"

"Cody woke up before we got here. Briefly that is."

"And he's using an oxygen mask now, no longer hooked up to the respirator," added Kurt.

"That is the best news I've heard. I am very happy for you guys," Schuler said sincerely.

Carey and Kurt smiled.

"I'm going to go get a coffee and waste an hour; do either of you want me to bring you back a cup?"

"No, but thanks," replied Schuler.

"Hot chocolate, Kurt. Thanks."

"Yep."

When they were left alone in the room with the exception of the medicated, sleeping child, Schuler and Carey stared at each other.

"Carey I was wondering if maybe after the holidays end if you'd be willing to have dinner with me? A first date?"

"I'd love to. Kurt can watch the boys and Maryann."

"Carey you are the only woman I've ever met who I have loved like I loved Jane. That's something very special right there."

"I've been on a few dates here and there but I feel a connection with you. I definitely am willing to try this relationship. You make me feel safe and appreciated… and deeply loved."

"I haven't met Cody really, but Zack is a terrific young man. And he's courteous, not many boys his age are."

Carey laughed, "Cody forced that on him. Kurt wasn't in the boys' lives much. I tried as hard as I could to teach the boys manners. My trying rubbed off on Cody but Zack was more like Kurt… stubborn. Cody brought out the young man you see in Zack today."

"I'd say Cody triggered it; you're hassling did it."

"Thanks."

A moaned filled the room and Cody squeezed his eyes close tighter than they were.

"Cody, sweetie?"

"Emm… light hurts," the boy moaned.

"Turn the lights off, Schuler." When the lights were off, Carey asked, "Better baby?"

"Thank you." His eyes fluttered open. "Mom!" he exclaimed weakly.

"Welcome back Cody."

He glanced at the other person in the room and narrowed his eyes. "You… your Schuler?"

"Yes I am."

"Zack likes you a lot."

"I like you boys too."

" 'M tired. Love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie." Carey rubbed Cody's sweaty hair and kissed his forehead. "Merry Christmas Cody."

"… Cwistmas mom."

And with that Cody was back to sleep.

"He woke up," Carey eyes beamed with joy.

Schuler and Carey hugged and their lips met and they stayed that way for minutes. When they finally broke apart both adults muttered a _wow_ in shock and knew that they were meant for each other though neither would admit it right then and there.

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in your review! The eighth chapter is almost complete so that should be out VERY soon! Expect Chapter 8 Tuesday or Wednesday! Will review all who review me. Please REVIEW! Thanks, - -Stacey-_**


	9. Carry On My Wayward Son

**_A/N: I am so sorry that it took me over 4.5 months to update this story, but life just got ahead of me and so did school. Didn't realize how rough junior year in high school was. Luckily it's half way through and then I'll have a smooth senior year. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me! Here's the 8th chapter -- Enjoy!!!_**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"._

**Move Along – chapter eight: Carry On My Wayward Son**

Three days had passed since Cody's awakening and today was the day Dr. O'Connor was removing Cody from the oxygen mask. If all went well with Cody, he was due to be discharged from Boston Memorial Hospital in a week's time.

Zack slipped into his brother's room and smiled, "Hey Cody, good to see you breathing on your own."

"Umm… not exactly, Zack. I've still got tubes up my nose."

"True, but no more ventilator or mask. That's gotta be a relief."

"Yeah I guess…"

Noticing his twin's _cut-to-it_ replies and dismal attitude, Zack questioned, "Are you all right? You seem kind of depressed."

"It's nothing…really. I'm just tired of being stuck in a hospital bed for such long periods of time. Not to mention my head is killing me." He curiously glanced up at his brother, "Why is that?"

"You had an aneurysm burst from Mark's beating. Nearly killed you. You're gonna have a headache for awhile according to Dr. O'Connor." Zack saw Cody roll his eyes in disgust. "C'mon Codeman, be grateful you're alive."

"I am, Zack. I just wanna be pain free for a change."

"I know man; just give it time, alright?"

"Whatever…"

"Cody, lose the attitude already."

Just then Carey and Kurt entered the room.

"What attitude Zack?" asked Carey.

"Cody's been acting like a little punk since I came in here."

"Give him a break, kiddo. He's been through a lot."

"Dad, you don't understand."

"Zack, honey, why don't you go get a soda or something while your father and I speak with Cody."

"Good luck," Zack mumbled under his breath while leaving the room.

"Hey Codesters, glad to see you're doing better."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you in any pain, sweetheart?"

"Just a headache, mom… nothing big."

"Your vocabulary seems to be back in tact."

"Everything is mom. I'm normal again… I just wanna leave this place."

"I know you do. And in a week you will, honey."

"Cody, do you remember Zack talking to you about Schuler and Maryann while you were unconscious?"

"No… who are they?"

"I think I'll take over now, Kurt. Why don't you go and join Zack with that soda?"

"What a great idea," Kurt chided, quickly leaving the room.

"Who's Schuler and Maryann, mom?" asked Cody, curious.

"Cody, a lot has changed while you've been… well… since your first accident. Anyway, I met Schuler and there's something between us. After your release at the end of the week, Schuler and I are going on our first, _real_ date. He's got a three-year-old daughter, Maryann. Zack's bonded with them both and I only hope that you can too."

"You're seeing someone?"

"Yes, Cody."

"But why, mom?"

"Because I don't' want to live the rest of my life alone. I mean you and Zack will be graduating at the end of this school year leaving me all to myself."

"So you're replacing us?"

"No, of course not."

"When do I meet these people?"

"Later this afternoon."

"What if I don't like him, mom? I mean you're already basically saying dad and Zack love them and that it doesn't matter what I think."

"That isn't true. I care deeply what you think."

Cody looked at his mother – contemplating whether or not to believe her -, "I trust you, mom. Please don't turn on me like Zack and dad have."

"I won't baby. I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

* * *

"Daddy, we meet Cody today?" 

"We sure do, pumpkin."

"Will he like us?"

"I don't know, sweetie. He's been through quite a lot."

"But Zackie likes us," Maryann pointed out. "And he is just like Zack, right?"

Schuler shook his head, "No sweetie, they are not alike. Zack and Cody _are_ identical twins. They may look exactly alike, but they are two very different people."

"Daddy?" came the small, confused voice.

"You know how Danny and you liked different things, right?"

"Yeah."

"Even though you're brother and sister?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's the same way with Zack and Cody. Only difference is, they look the same."

"I get it."

"You do?" asked Schuler, surprised.

"They think dif'frent."

"Exactly. Good job, Maryann. You're a smart one."

"Thanks daddy."

There was a knock on the door and Schuler was surprised to see Zack standing on the other side.

"Zack, what are you doing here? Not that it's a bad thing, just shocked."

"Came over to warn you about Cody's new attitude."

"Zackie!" Maryann exclaimed, jumping into the teenager's arms.

"Hey Mary. It's great to see you again."

"I missed you," the little girl said, giving Zack a big, wet kiss.

"I missed you too! Can't believe its been a whole week."

"Maryann, go on out and play in the back yard for a while, okay? Zack and I have some adult stuff to talk about."

"Okay!" the girl complied, skipping outside.

Meanwhile, Schuler and Zack sat down on the sofa.

"So what's up?" pondered Schuler.

"Cody's being a _real_ jerk."

"And why do you say that?"

"Okay, so I went into the room to talk to him, and he had such attitude. He's talking with no sign of brain damage – which is good – but he seems depressed and moody. Something's happened to him."

"Do you think it's due to the fact that maybe he's finally realized just how many times he's been one step way from death's door? Wouldn't you be bitter too if someone almost killed you after making fun of your disability? Are you trying to understand how Cody's dealing with all of this?"

"Not really I guess… before I had… but not this time I suppose. Man, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to answer you honestly and fully all the time? I never talk to my dad like this."

"I've always been good with kids. My mom's friends always used me to baby-sit their kids. My sister used to get jealous because she rarely got to baby-sit – only when I was sick and forbidden to go near the kids."

Zack stalled for a moment before confessing, "Schuler, no matter what Cody tells mom about what he thinks about you, I want you to know this – If my mom remarries, I can see no better man for her than you."

"Thanks Zack, that means a lot. Are you afraid of what Cody will say to me and Maryann?"

Zack nodded, " I don't want Mary to get her feelings hurt. I mean she's been pumped to get to know Cody and I know you have been too. I'm just afraid Cody feels the opposite."

"How 'bout this – I go to the hospital now and talk to him. You say here with Maryann. I'm sure she'd love to go for a car ride around the city. Then I'll give your cell a ring to tell you whether or not to bring Maryann in."

"That's a perfect plan. Thank you, Schuler."

"No problem. Hey Maryann, come in here please."

Skidding to a halt, the little girl responded, "Yes, daddy?"

"Zack's gonna stay with you for a while and even take you for a car ride into Boston."

"Rweally?" Her eyes were shining brightly.

"Yes, baby."

"Danks daddy! Zack, let's go!" Maryann shouted, grabbing Zack's hand and tugging him her way in the direction of the front door.

Zack laughed, "In a second, Mary. Give your father a chance to leave."

Sighing and pouting, the child replied, "O…kay."

* * *

Kurt and Cody were playing chess to waste the hours away. 

"Dad, why would mom start liking a guy when I was in _no _condition to tell her if I liked him or not?"

"Because Cody, it wasn't looking all too good for you. You weren't expected to make it. Your mother didn't want to let someone go who she believed was in her future. Can you really blame her?"

"But dad, you guys divorced when Zack and I were five years old. Why must she make a change so drastic twelve years later?"

"Because you two boys will be gone soon and she'll be left alone. Your mother's always put you boys first – doesn't she finally deserve that same privilege?"

Cody shrugged, " I don't know."

"Oh – I think you do know but you're just being too stubborn to believe it."

Cody rolled his eyes, "You don't know anything, dad."

"Promise me this."

"What?" came the agitated response.

"Be civil to Schuler and Maryann when they show up later on. They've done nothing wrong. And believe me when I say this – _they_ are good people. Honestly."

"I'll give him a chance, alright?"

"That's all I'm asking, son."

Cautiously pushing the door open, Schuler asked hesitantly, "Is it all right if I come in?"

"Sure," Kurt replied.

Cody propped himself father up into a sitting position, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Dad?" questioned Cody.

"Cody, this is Schuler. Schuler, Cody."

"Hi Cody, I've been told so much about you."

Schuler offered his hand and the two of them shook.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kurt said as he slipped out the door.

"So you're Schuler?" Cody asked unsure, studying the man before him. "Where's your daughter?"

"I thought it'd be best if I came to see you first, alone."

"You don't trust me," Cody concluded incredulously. "Hell we haven't even met, but you're already giving me a bad first impression."

"Cody, calm down. I was going to bring Maryann along but Zack insisted that I didn't."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Don't be upset. He just didn't want you lashing out at a three-year-old. I'm glad he showed up at my place. You seem tense."

"I wouldn't hurt your daughter. I'm not that kind of person. I'm offended you'd even think that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. But I know we do have to deal with the tension brewing between the two of us."

"You're right. I'll work with you but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I'm asking. So what are you in to?"

Cody suddenly felt like crawling into his own shell and being left well enough alone. "Leave. I wanna sleep."

"Cody, what's wrong?" Schuler asked, concerned.

"Just' weave pwease. Wanna sleep." Schuler's heart broke at the sight of the boy's pleading eyes.

Schuler nodded and left the room. Once alone in the room, Cody curled up into a ball and pulled the covers tightly around his trembling body and began feeling fear and abandonment within his heart. A deep, abyss hole had formed in his very soul; and Cody couldn't find a way to escape.

* * *

A week had passed since Cody's episode in the hospital. He seemed to be back to his normal self, but Carey and Kurt were still greatly concerned. Once Zack got back from school and arrived at the hospital, Cody was being released. Four hours had passed, but Cody finally found himself standing outside the Tipton Hotel's doorway entrance. 

"C'mon sweetie, let's get you inside where it's nice and warm."

There was something in his boy's eyes that startled Kurt, "What is it, son?"

"I'm scared," came the muffled confession.

"What are you scared of?"

"Dad, I can't go home. It doesn't feel right."

"Buddy, nothing's gonna happen to you. I've got your back," Zack promised sincerely.

Cody nodded, "I know Zack, I know."

Taking a deep breath, Cody nodded in reassurance to himself, and willed himself inside. Tonight was going to be a _long _night.

**_A/N: I have the rest of the chapters outlined and I know where I'm headed with this story. There are 11 more chapters to go… and then I'm thinking a sequel may be needed. When I find the time to write these chapters I will. I promise. This story is NOT dead. I wrote this chapter in two days (yesterday and today). Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Will reply to all who review me! --Stacey--_**


End file.
